


Dance in the Dark

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sisters from Arendelle have escaped from an evil wizard, and they have to try and find a safe place to hide for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is a song by Lady Gaga.

Elsa and Anna may have just barely escaped with their lives from the evil dark wizard Grathmesh, but they weren't out of the woods yet. Literally. They were running through the woods surrounding his castle, ducking behind trees and running from Grathmesh's minions, tiny golems made from coal and ash with little ember eyes… who could breathe fire. To make matters worse, the wizard had done something to Elsa that stripped her of her powers, leaving her feeling useless and vulnerable.

Night had fallen hours ago, making every turn extra dangerous because Anna couldn't tell if there was a drop off or thickets of thorn bushes until they were nearly on top of them. It was making running away difficult, and they could see the tiny spots of glowing eyes not too far behind them, hear the steam as the snow quickly melted with each of their tiny steps.

Anna paused, knowing they couldn't continue like this for much longer. Kristoff had taught her a lot about surviving in the mountains and woods, but she didn't know if it would be enough to save them. Anna's head whipped around frantically, trying to think of something, anything, that could save her and Elsa. Her gaze fell upon a tree not five feet away, a tall one with lots of limbs, and an idea fell into place.

"Elsa!" she hissed, catching her sister's attention. When the blonde looked her direction, Anna pointed up. "I'll boost you into this tree and then you pull me up. We'll climb high as we can, wait them out, and see if they keep going." Elsa nodded, eyes wide with fear but a set to her jaw said she trusted the plan. Anna just hoped it would work.

She crouched down, linking her fingers together with her palms up, and as Elsa placed her hands on the lowest set of limbs and one foot in Anna's cupped hands, Anna used all of the strength in her thighs to heist her sister into the tree. As soon as Elsa had a firm seat, she reached down and grasped both of Anna's hands with her own. Once Anna had her own firm hold against the trunk, she urged Elsa to climb higher and she'd be right behind her. As quickly as they could, they climbed fifteen feet until Anna felt sure they were high enough. No sooner than they'd grown silent and still, the coal minions rushed past below them.

They both held their breath, barely daring to blink until the wizard creations had made their way further down the mountain.

"What now?" Elsa said so quietly Anna almost didn't hear her.

Anna closed her eyes, trying to picture the maps Kristoff had made her learn. "You never know when you might get lost without me there to help," he'd said with a shrug but a stern look. Anna could kiss him right now for his forethought. Her eyebrows knit together as she mentally marked where she thought they currently were, and tried calculating distance and ease for different paths back to Arendelle. Each one presented its own obstacles, mostly bodily injury, and Anna realized they would have to wait until first light to try anything.

The princess pointed to her left. "With Grathmesh's castle at our backs, that means Arendelle is due east, but Kristoff told me of some caves just a short distance west of here. If we camp there for the night and leave at dawn, we can safely pick our way back home."

"I wish I had my powers." Again, Elsa spoke almost inaudibly. Her features were obscured by shadows and the fact that it was nearing the middle of the night, but Anna could see that her sister's eyes were squeezed shut, and she could feel the slight vibration of the branch underneath her from Elsa's body shaking from suppressed sobbing. Her voice cracked as she spoke again, "I never thought I would say it, but I miss them. I'm so… so helpless without ice magic."

Anna laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder and squeezed. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll get through this."

Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but Anna cut her off. "Elsa, no. We can argue about this when we are safely home, but you can't lose it out here. You have to trust me. We will be okay. Just trust me. Can you do that?" When she finally nodded, Anna internally sighed with relief. She gave Elsa a moment to wipe her tears away and regain her composure before she began their descent.

It took them an hour to hike through the dark woods, constantly looking over their shoulders for any sign of the ashen golems, but without any further trouble they found a series of caves along the bottom of a cliff. They went as far inside as possible and slumped to the ground with their backs against the rock walls.

Anna suggested they try sleeping to have energy in the morning, but then they realized how far the temperature had dropped. They both agreed they couldn’t risk making a campfire in case it drew the wizard’s minions to their hiding spot, but they only had the clothes on their backs, which were dresses, boots, and Anna’s cloak. Miraculously no one had taken it from her while she’d been held captive.

"Even without my ice magic, I still don’t feel cold, but we need to figure out a way to keep you warm, Anna." Elsa had her authority tone on, which Anna knew meant she wouldn’t be backing down any time soon, regardless how much Anna insisted she’d be fine.

"Well we can’t build a fire," she reiterated.

They sat in silence for a while, Elsa drawing snowflake designs in the dirt with the end of a stick and Anna picking at the tassels on the edge of her cloak. Finally, another one of Kristoff's lessons came back to her. She briefly mused the idea over, wondering how well it would go over until she finally spoke up.

"We could cuddle up, you know, share body heat."

Elsa froze and repeated, "Share body heat."

"Yes. It… it works best if we're both naked, and under a blanket. Well, my cloak."

"Naked."

"Yes."

"It could work."

"In theory, yes, it should."

Elsa resumed poking at the dirt. "If you think that will keep you warm, we can do that."

Anna didn't need to be told twice. She stood up and began stripping, completely naked before Elsa could blink. "Well, come on then," she said as she laid her dress down as bedding. She patted the ground beside her when Elsa didn't move right away.

At first they lay on their backs, shoulders and hips barely touching. Then Anna rolled to her side, grabbed Elsa's arm and wrapped it around her as she nestled up into the crook of her sister's armpit. She threw her other other arm across Elsa's stomach and said, "It's more effective if we're cuddling."

After a few more minutes Elsa moved so she was facing Anna, and placed her free arm over Anna's waist. Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath on their noses, and their foreheads were pressed together.

As the night wore on, the closeness was growing to be too much for Anna. Since they'd started spending more time together after the Great Thaw, she'd noticed her thoughts around her sister were growing less and less familial, but she'd done a good job ignoring them. Until now. With her naked sister not even an inch away from her own naked body. She tried sleeping, but the stirring in the pit of her stomach demanded attention.

She went for it. Later she could claim some spell from the wizard for her actions, if she needed to, but she had to do something to calm the fire within.

Elsa's mouth was so near to her own that she only needed to lean forward a fraction to press her lips to Elsa's. She could feel her sister tense for a moment, but then her entire body relaxed and the kiss deepened. The queen hummed her approval as Anna tested the waters by opening her mouth and darting her tongue against Elsa's lower lip.

No time was wasted as hands began kneading and pulling at back and side muscles, Elsa being the first one to venture down to palm Anna's ass and the back of her thigh.

The redhead whined, needing more. She moved slightly to her back, pulling Elsa with her to be more on top, and opened her legs to allow access. The queen took the hint and lightly trailed her fingertips over her stomach and down. Anna's hips bucked as Elsa's fingers slid between her wet folds. "Yes," she moaned, and everything took on a lightheaded buzzy feeling.

Elsa moved her mouth down the side of Anna's neck, nibbling and licking her way toward her collarbone. Fingernails dug into Elsa's back and shoulder as she picked up speed, causing her to gasp and suck at Anna's skin harder.

A chorus of 'yeses' and 'don't stops' rose from both women, the cold and the danger forgotten for the time being.

Anna found herself on her back, Elsa kissing her way down the valley between her breasts and over her ticklish stomach, their fingers intertwined. Her sister looked at her as she reached her destination, tongue poised to press against her wet heat. "Kristoff?"

Wait, what?

Anna stared at Elsa, her brow furrowed. "What did you just say?"

Elsa repeated herself, but this time with Anna's voice.

"What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly the whole cave shook under her body, and Elsa with Anna's voice once again repeated herself.

As Anna opened her mouth to reply, everything fell away…

…and Kristoff shot straight up in his bed. Smelly breath slid across his face just before a rough tongue licked his cheek, and Sven grunted a greeting.

A chipper voice brought him fully to the present, as Anna told him he'd overslept and that he'd promised to take her out to practice tracking today.

' _The hell?_ ' he thought, but chose to keep his dream to himself, feeling more than a little awkward about having dreamt about his girlfriend and her sister doing… that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, because of the ending, this is meant to be an April Fools piece. Yes, I published it at midnight on April 2nd PST. Sorry lol but since when am I ever on time with things.
> 
> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
